Silent AISHITERU
by fariacchi
Summary: AU. Tidak boleh ada yang membuatnya menangis. Tidak boleh ada satu pun hal yang membuat air matanya menetes. Tidak cinta, tidak cemburu, tidak juga sederet kata 'aishiteru'. # IchiXRuki, onesided IchiXHime. Rated M for MATURE. Full warning inside.


**Title: Silent AISHITERU**

**Genre:** _Angst/Suspense/Crime_.

**Rating:** _M means MATURE. Rated for those mature contens._

**Pairing:** IchigoXRukia, _one-sided_ IchigoXOrihime, _slight _TatsukiXOrihime.

**Warning:** _AU; character-death; contains __**very explicit violence**__ and __**lime scenes**__. No bashing purpose. __**NOT FOR THOSE WHO WERE UNDERAGE!**__ Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, so I won't accept any flames about the plot—and pairing. __**STOP PAIR AND CHARA BASHING!**_

**.**

**Bleach©Kubo Tite**

**.**

Suara sosok itu terputus-putus. Setengah sadar, ia berujar pelan melalui ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, "_Ai_… _shi_… _te_… _ru_..."

Hening.

Ponsel terjatuh. Kemudian terdengar suara balasan dari speaker ponsel yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, "_Aishiteru yo_…"

Diam.

Sejulur tangan mengambil lembut ponsel itu. Kemudian terdengar berbisik lembut, "_Aishiteru_…"

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**Silent AISHITERU**

_~ ketika cinta membutakan logikamu ~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

"_KAMPAAII_*!" Empat suara itu sekaligus meramaikan denting empat gelas berisi _wine_ beralkohol sedang yang tengah beradu keras.

Empat tegukan langsung kini terdengar dari sebuah ruang tamu ukuran sedang di kamar yang berada tepat di lantai 13 apartemen Karakura.

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye membanting kasar gelasnya yang sudah kosong di atas meja. "Hah! Aku lapar!" serunya ceria.

"Dasar rakus," gumam seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk tepat di samping kanan pemuda itu.

"Apa katamu? Aku ini belum makan sejak tadi siang tahu!" balas pemuda tadi.

Sang gadis tak menghiraukan protes pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia malah asyik menyeruput pelan isi gelasnya yang masih setengah penuh. Pemuda oranye yang tak melihat respon apapun dari gadis di sebelahnya mulai menatap kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan bertengkar begitu, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san," ujar seorang gadis berambut oranye panjang yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Orihime benar. Ngapain sih kalian bersikap kekanak-kanakan begitu? Ini kan hari bahagia!" lanjut seorang gadis berambut hitam cepak yang duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Hmph. Aku hanya bilang aku lapar," pemuda bernama Ichigo itu menopangkan satu tangannya di atas meja, lalu melirik gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya bilang kau rakus," ujar gadis di samping Ichigo datar.

"Sial, Rukia!" Ichigo mendelik marah.

"Weee~" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya dengan penuh ejekan. Memancing emosi pemuda di sebelahnya.

Suara tawa kemudian memenuhi ruangan itu. Dua gadis yang melihat pemandangan itu saling melempar tawa ceria. Keduanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Ichigo dan Rukia, sepasang kekasih yang selalu bertengkar mesra.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana akhirnya mereka resmi telah lulus dari SMA. Pesta perpisahan kecil yang diadakan di apartemen Rukia ini hanya sedikit ekspresi kegembiraan empat sahabat yang berteman sejak awal masuk SMA itu.

"Apa-apaan sih mereka itu?" gumam gadis berambut hitam cepak setelah puas tertawa. Ia kemudian menghabiskan sisa wine di gelas beningnya.

"Mereka memang selalu begitu, kan?" ujar gadis bernama Orihime sambil seskali tertawa kecil menatap pasangan di depannya yang masih beradu mulut dan saling ejek.

Orihime mengamati. Mata abu-abu tua gadis itu berkilat aneh memandang dua sosok yang terpantul di sana. Mata itu menatap ganjil, penuh rasa sakit di dalamnya. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata hitam tak jauh darinya terus memandang lurus padanya.

"Orihime…" gumam Tatsuki tanpa sadar.

Gadis berambut oranye panjang itu menoleh, memandang sahabatnya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Apa? Tatsuki-chan?" tanyanya.

Tatsuki menatap wajah gadis di depannya. Mata hitamnya mampu menemukan kesedihan di mata gadis oranye itu. Kesedihan—bercampur sedikit kemarahan. Begitu kental terlihat hingga Tatsuki merasa hatinya tertusuk. Diam beberapa detik sebelum ia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa," sahutnya.

Orihime menatap bingung sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gelas _wine_-nya yang masih terisi penuh. Perlahan, ia mulai memindahkan isi cairan itu ke tenggorokannya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh gadis di sampingnya, Tatsuki mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Tangan kecil itu mencengkram kasar gelas _wine_ di tangannya. Membiarkan bunyi pecahan tertahan tertutupi oleh gelak tawa sepasang kekasih di depannya. Darah mengalir sedikit sebelum gadis berambut hitam cepak itu menyembunyikan pecahan gelas di kolong sofa tak jauh darinya.

"_Minna_, aku pulang duluan ya," gumam gadis itu tiba-tiba. Pernyataan datar itu membuat tiga sosok lain terhenti dari aktivitas mereka, lalu memandang heran pada gadis berambut hitam yang kini sudah berdiri itu.

"Kok buru-buru sekali?" Rukia bertanya heran.

Tatsuki memandang jam tangan kulit mungilnya, lalu berujar, "Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Sebentar lagi ada tukang yang mau membetulkan kompor gasku." Gadis itu mengambil jaket _jeans_ putihnya yang tergeletak di atas sofa. "Tenang saja, aku segera kembali."

"Perlu kutemani?" tanya Orihime.

Gadis berambut hitam cepak itu berhenti. Ia menggenggam satu tangannya yang masih meneteskan darah sebelum menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Tidak perlu. Bersenang-senanglah. Lagipula kamarku hanya terpisah dua lantai dari sini." Kemudian ia melambaikan tangannya—yang tak terluka—dan keluar dari kamar Rukia.

"Ah~ aku lapar! Hei, Rukia, apa nggak ada makanan di sini?" sahut Ichigo tak lama setelah Tatsuki pergi. Ia menatap gadis manis di sebelahnya.

Rukia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu berujar, "Kita kan belum beli makanan apa-apa. Tadi cuma beli keripik kentang, itu juga sudah kamu habiskan."

"Ayolah… aku belum makan dari tadi setelah pulang upacara kelulusan."

"_Anou_…" suara pelan Orihime menyela Rukia yang baru akan menanggapi ucapan Ichigo. "Di rumahku ada banyak makanan. Apa perlu aku bawa kesini?" ujarnya.

"Apa nggak merepotkan?" tanya Rukia.

Orihime menggeleng, lalu menjawab ceria, "Nggak kok! Aku kan tinggal sendiri juga! Lagipula kamarku cuma satu lantai di bawah! Kuambilkan ya?"

"_Sankyu_** Inoue!" ujar Ichigo sambil melemparkan senyum indahnya ke arah gadis berambut oranye itu.

"Tunggu aku ya!" sahut Orihime. Kemudian ia berlari kecil keluar kamar, membuat rok merah muda panjang yang dikenakannya berkibar.

Pintu tertutup. Hening merayapi dua sosok yang masih duduk bersebelahan itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sofa putih besar di sudut ruang.

"Akhirnya kita lulus juga, ya?" sahut Rukia sambil membanting tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa. Gaun terusan berwarna putih yang dikenakannya sangat manis dan serasi dengan seisi apartemennya yang didominasi warna salju itu.

Ichigo berdiri, kemudian mengambil tempat di sebelah kekasihnya. "Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bisa berkumpul berempat seperti ini. Setelah ini pasti kita sudah sama-sama sibuk."

"Benar juga… meski tinggal satu gedung apartemen begini…" Rukia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke pundak Ichigo, menutup matanya pelan.

Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya, menggamit pundak Rukia—membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Kalau begitu… ini kesempatan terakhir kita bersenang-senang, kan?"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu membanting lembut gadis mungil di pelukannya, hingga gadis itu tertidur pasrah di atas sofa putih. Selintas senyum terlengkung di wajah Ichigo.

Rukia menatap pemuda di atasnya dengan khawatir, "H-hei, Ichigo!" Ia berusaha bangkit, namun tertahan oleh tubuh Ichigo yang sudah berada di atasnya, menindihnya perlahan.

Ichigo menawan dua lengan mungil gadis di bawahnya dengan satu tangan. Ia mendekat dan berbisik lembut sambil meraba pinggul Rukia, "Ssshhh… jangan rusak kesenangan ini…"

Gadis berambut hitam itu memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan bibir kekasihnya yang kini sedang menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. "I-Ichigo…" ia bergumam pelan.

Tangan kanan Ichigo masih menahan dua lengan Rukia di atas kepalanya, sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk meraba tubuh gadis itu. Kemudian ia membawa gadis di bawahnya ke dalam ciuman panas sambil sesekali menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain.

"Nnh… Ichigo… hentikan…" Rukia mati-matian menahan desahan yang meluncur dari bibirnya ketika ia merasakan tangan Ichigo mulai naik, meraba paha mulusnya.

Ichigo tak berhenti. Puas bermain dengan kaki indah itu, ia kini menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka kancing baju terusan Rukia. Sementara, tanpa henti ia membiarkan lidahnya menjelajahi lekuk leher gadis itu.

"Ichi… go…" Rukia terbaring pasrah, tak lagi berusaha melawan kekasihnya yang mulai menyusupkan satu tangan ke balik gaun putihnya.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu sekali lagi membawa gadis mungil itu ke dalam ciumannya, sementara tangannya dibiarkan bermain menyentuh lekuk indah yang tersembunyi oleh gaun putih—yang sudah setengah terbuka.

"Nnnhh… hentikan… kumohon…" Rukia menggumam, memejamkan mata merasakan kekasihnya mulai menggunakan bibirnya untuk memanja bagian dadanya yang sensitif.

"Tubuhmu tak berkata begitu," ujar Ichigo sambil menjilat perlahan bagian sensitif Rukia tersebut.

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menjaga kesadaran dirinya. Mati-matian ia menahan desahan meluncur dari bibirnya, seraya berujar, "Bagaimana kalau… mereka kembali…?"

Ichigo melepaskan kedua tangan lemah Rukia yang sejak tadi tertawan olehnya. Ia menatap lurus mata keunguan Rukia yang indah. Kemudian ia mencium lembut bibir gadis itu, sambil berbisik di telinga kanannya, "Aku tak peduli…"

Lalu akhirnya, desahan manis meluncur tak tertahan dari bibir Rukia.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Gadis berambut oranye panjang bersenandung pelan sambil berjalan menyusuri lorong luas apartemen mewah itu. Ia mengenakan blus kuning pucat yang serasi dengan rok merah muda panjang yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dua tangannya membawa hati-hati panci besar berwarna perak.

"Kurosaki-kun pasti suka _stew_ ini…" ujarnya pelan, sambil tertawa kecil.

Langkah gadis itu terus terayun hingga membawanya ke depan sebuah pintu dengan plat nomor perak di luarnya. Selengkung senyum hadir di wajahnya ketika ia meletakkan panci perak di lantai, kemudian membuka pintu perlahan.

Tanpa suara, Orihime menjulurkan kepalanya, mencoba mengamati keadaan ruang tamu Rukia yang didominasi warna putih itu. Mata abu-abu gadis itu menangkap meja panjang putih, lengkap dengan gelas kosong dan beberapa bungkus keripik. Tak ada tanda-tanda sahabatnya di sana.

Ia mendorong pintu kayu itu sedikit lebih lebar, masih tak tampak tanda-tanda siapa pun. Pelan-pelan, ia melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri dinding bercat putih yang berdiri tegak di sebelah kanan pintu.

Telinga gadis itu menangkap suara-suara pelan, tertahan. Setengah penasaran, Orihime menempelkan diri di dinding putih, lalu menjulurkan kepalanya saat tiba di ujung dinding pembatas itu.

Mata abu-abu gadis itu membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Dua sosok itu memunggunginya. Keduanya terlihat berbaring di atas sofa putih besar, dengan pemuda oranye menindih gadis di bawahnya.

"Ahh… Ichigo…" terdengar desahan lembut dari bibir sang gadis. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya terpasang kacau, mengekspos kaki mulusnya yang indah.

Sementara sosok pemuda di atasnya terus melakukan aktivitas apapun yang dilakukannya sejak tadi, sesekali tangan kecoklatannya meraba kaki sang gadis. Kemudian sosok berambut oranye itu terlihat membungkuk. Lalu terdengar bisikan lembutnya, "_Aishiteru_… Rukia…"

Suara indah itu masih sempat didengar oleh sosok yang kini berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa suara—menyisakan setetes air mata di atas lantai tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Orihime berlari cepat menyusuri lorong terang yang didominasi warna merah itu. Ia membiarkan satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya, sementara air mata tertetes deras dari sudut matanya. Rambut oranye gadis itu berkibar ketika ia tiba di depan lift.

Belum sempat tangan gadis itu menjangkau tombol, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Menampakkan sosok gadis berambut hitam cepak yang berdiri di ujung. Ia mengenakan jaket _jeans_ putih, celana ketat hitam dan sepatu olahraga berwarna kebiruan.

Mata hitam gadis di dalam _lift_ itu membulat kaget melihat sosok sahabatnya yang bercucuran air mata.

"Hime…? Orihime? Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu penuh kekhawatiran. Ia bergegas keluar _lift_, memeluk gadis berambut oranye di depannya.

"Tatsuki… chan…" gadis itu terisak di pundak sahabatnya.

"Hime…" Tatsuki menggumam, memandang nanar pada kepala oranye yang bersandar di pundaknya. Ia menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai lembut helai oranye panjang itu.

Beberapa saat dibiarkan berlalu ketika akhirnya Orihime melepaskan diri dari pelukan Tatsuki. Ia menatap sahabatnya. Tetes air mata sudah tak terlihat di wajahnya, namun siapa pun bisa dengan jelas mengetahui dari warna kemerahan di matanya.

"Hime…" Tatsuke memanggil gadis itu, setengah meminta penjelasan.

"_Gomen ne_… Tatsuki-chan…" Orihime mengepalkan tangannya, mencengkram rok merah muda yang dikenakannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tatsuki bertanya pelan. "Kenapa kau menangis…?"

Orihime diam. Matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca sedetik, sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan. Lalu menatap Tatsuki sambil berujar, "Maaf… aku mau sendirian dulu. Sebentar saja…"

Tatsuki tidak menjawab, mata hitamnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran luar biasa. Gadis berambut oranye itu lalu melangkah pelan, melewati sahabatnya, memasuki ruang _lift_ yang kecil dan dingin.

Gadis berjaket putih itu membalikkan tubuh, menatap Orihime yang baru saja menyentuhkan jarinya pada tombol di sudut kanan _lift_. Ia bergumam nanar, "Hime…"

"_Gomen_… Tatsuki-chan…" hanya itu yang diucapkan Orihime sebelum pintu perak menutup, menghalangi pandangan hitam Tatsuki dari sosok oranye yang meneteskan satu lagi air mata sebelum benar-benar tak terlihat.

Arisawa Tatsuki memutar tubuhnya. Suara berdebam terdengar tak lama setelah itu. Ia memukulkan tinju kuatnya pada dinding malang yang nyaris retak. Ia melangkah pelan meninggalkan _lift_ itu, menuju sebuah pintu kamar di ujung lorong.

Orihime… hanya gadis itu yang berputar di benaknya. Air mata itu menetes deras dari mata indahnya. Tidak boleh… Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak boleh ada sesuatu yang membuat Orihime menangis.

Setidaknya itu menurut Tatsuki. Mata hitamnya memandang kosong pada segalanya. Ia nyaris saja melewati pintu yang dicarinya jika saja kakinya tidak menabrak panci perak yang tergeletak di lantai merah itu.

Gadis berambut hitam itu memandang panci perak besar di bawahnya, kemudian ia memandang pintu kayu putih yang terbuka sedikit. Tanpa ekspresi, ia membuka lebih lebar pintu itu. Mata hitam Tatsuki mencari sesuatu, tapi tak tampak kejanggalan apapun.

Tidak hingga ia mendengar suara-suara tertahan dari ruangan itu. Tatsuki membuka sepatunya, tanpa suara ia menjulurkan kepalanya dari ujung dinding di sebelah kanannya. Kemudian ia melihatnya.

Dua sosok yang memunggunginya, telihat saling mencumbu dengan panas. Tatsuki memandang mereka tanpa ekspresi—seolah sudah menebak sebelumnya.

Tatsuki mengepalkan tangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah. Benar, itu mereka. Merekalah yang telah menumpahkan air mata Orihime.

"Ahhhh…" suara itu mengalun di antara deru nafas dua insan yang sedang dimabuk oleh jerat nafsu.

"Rukia…" Ichigo menggumam ketika ia memainkan jari-jari kurusnya di suatu tempat di bawah sana, yang tak berhenti membuat Rukia mendesah.

Mata keunguan gadis yang awalnya terpejam membuka perlahan ketika ia merasakan bibir kekasihnya memanja hangat bibirnya. Hanya butuh sedetik sebelum dua mata hitam keunguan itu membelalak lebar menatap sesuatu yang terlihat mendekatinya.

"Mmmhh! Mmmhh!" Hanya itu yang terdengar. Bagi Ichigo yang memejamkan mata, terdengar seperti erangan tertahan yang biasa. Rukia tak mampu berkata-kata, bibirnya tertawan oleh Ichigo—yang tak sudi melepaskannya sedikit pun.

Dua mata itu terus membelalak, menyiratkan ketakutan. Tubuhnya mulai meronta, namun tubuh mungil itu sama sekali tak berdaya oleh kekuatan Ichigo yang menindihnya.

"MMMHHH!" Kali ini Rukia berhasil membuat Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya. Ichigo menatap tak mengerti pada Rukia.

Belum sempat apapun diucapkan, pemuda berambut oranye itu merasakan satu pukulan keras di tengkuknya, membuatnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri menimpa kekasihnya.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

Kurosaki Ichigo membuka matanya dengan berat. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Kedua tangannya terikat sempurna di belakang tubuhnya oleh tali tambang. Sementara itu, sebuah lakban hitam menutupi bibirnya.

Ichigo terduduk di atas sofa putih yang sama. Namun bedanya, ia menangkap sesuatu tidak wajar. Ruang tamu itu gelap dan berantakan. Gelas-gelas kaca di atas meja pecah berhamburan di lantai. Vas bunga berserakan tak jauh dari kakinya, sementara tangkai-tangkai lesu mawar putih tergeletak menyebar di ruangan itu.

Bukan itu yang membuat mata kecoklatan Ichigo membelalak.

Ia melihatnya. Sosok mungil kekasihnya tergeletak di atas meja panjang putih tak jauh darinya. Meja tamu itu pendek, hingga Ichigo mampu melihat jelas segalanya. Beberapa utas tali tambang hitam mengikat tubuh kecil itu dengan meja, mencegah sang gadis melakukan hal lain selain terbaring tak berdaya.

"Mmmh!" hanya itu yang terdengar ketika Ichigo berusaha meneriakkan nama kekasihnya.

"Ichigo…" gadis itu menggumam pelan—baru tersadar dari pingsannya. Gaun putihnya kacau, kancing bajunya terbuka dan roknya sedikit tersingkap.

"Mmmhhh!" Ichigo 'menjerit' khawatir. Ia bergegas bangkit—sadar bahwa tubuhnya bebas dari ikatan selain kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana," terdengar suara familiar menggema di ruangan itu.

Suara dingin itu menghentikan langkah Ichigo. Ia berdiri, memandang sosok di kegelapan yang berjalan mendekat. Sosok kurus itu berjalan dari arah dapur, di tangannya terlihat benda perak yang berkilau di tempat gelap.

Pisau. Pisau yang besar dan tajam.

Mata Ichigo membelalak ketika sosok itu mendekat dan berdiri di samping Rukia yang terikat di atas meja. Dari sana, ia mampu melihat jelas sosok itu.

Tatsuki.

"Bergerak selangkah maka aku akan menghilangkan kepala gadis ini," ujar Tatsuki datar. Sorot matanya tak menyiratkan ekspresi.

Ichigo bahkan tak mampu menggumamkan apapun dari balik lakban yang menutupi mulutnya. Ia terlalu tak percaya dengan situasi yang sekarang melingkarinya dan Rukia. Mengapa Tatsuki—sahabatnya sejak kecil—mengatakan hal semacam itu? Ini bukan suatu kejahilan, kan?

"Ta-Tatsuki… kenapa…?" suara lemah terdengar dari sosok yang terbaring di atas meja.

Gadis berambut hitam cepak itu memandang Kuchiki Rukia yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Mata keunguan gadis itu menyiratkan ketakutan.

Tatsuki berlutut, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraba kaki Rukia. "Kau tahu…? Aku telah bersahabat dengan Hime sejak masih kanak-kanak…" suaranya menggema jernih di ruangan gelap itu.

Ichigo masih berdiri diam—tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seperti terhipnotis, ia hanya memandangi ketika tangan Tatsuki mulai meraba tubuh mungil Rukia. Jika saja sosok itu orang lain, ia mungkin sudah menyerangnya. Tapi tidak jika gadis berpisau itu adalah Tatsuki, sahabatnya.

"Aku selalu melindunginya…" Tatsuki melanjutkan ucapannya ketika tangannya tiba di leher Rukia. "Kami selalu bersama…"

Kali ini pisau perak besar di tangan kanan Tatsuki menggantikan tangan kirinya yang tadi meraba kaki mulus itu. Rukia membelalak ketakutan ketika merasakan benda dingin menyentuh kakinya.

"Aku bersumpah untuk menjaganya…" Pisau itu meluncur pelan, namun belum melukai sedikit pun kulit putih itu. "Aku bersumpah… tidak akan membiarkannya menangis…"

"He—hentikan…" Rukia bergetar ketakutan ketika merasakan pisau itu bermain di telapak tangannya yang pucat dan terikat di sisi tubuhnya.

Tatsuki memandang Rukia, membelai bibir yang pucat itu dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau tahu…?" ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun… yang membuat Hime menangis…" Tatsuki lalu tersenyum aneh ketika menusukkan perlahan pisau di tangan kanannya.

Dalam gerak lambat, Ichigo melihatnya. Ketika ketajaman pisau itu menembus telapak tangan mungil Rukia. Namun pemuda itu tak mampu berkata apapun. Semua itu bagai kenyataan aneh baginya. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya berhalusinasi. Mereka semua bersahabat. Tak mungkin hal semacam ini terjadi.

"AAAARGHH!" Nyatanya, Rukia menjerit histeris. Gadis itu merasakan ketika tajamnya pisau merobek kulit tipis telapak tangannya.

Darah mengalir perlahan, menodai putihnya meja panjang yang menahan tubuh kecil itu. Tatsuki menyeringai ketika ia mencabut pisau dari daging itu. "Apa rasanya cukup sakit, hmm?" tanyanya.

Rukia mengerang kesakitan. Ia berontak—mencoba bangkit, namun gagal karena tali tambang hitam yang melilit tubuhnya terlalu kuat. Meja putih yang terbuat dari marmer itu tak sedikit pun bergeser meski Rukia telah melawan keras.

"Dengan tangan itu kau membuat Hime menangis…" ujar Tatsuki sambil menatap lekat-lekat mata keunguan Rukia yang berkilat ketakutan. Pisau itu meneruskan perjalanannya. "Dengan tangan itu… kau merebut kebahagiaan Hime…"

Kali ini ujung tajam itu membelah sedikit kulit putih pada paha kanan Rukia, membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"Hentikan… Tolong… Tatsuki…" Rukia menggumam gemetar, memejamkan erat matanya ketika merasakan pisau itu terus menghujam dalam.

"Tolong?" tanyanya aneh. Kemudian gadis itu tertawa, tawa histeris yang aneh. Begitu keras dan menggema di ruangan gelap itu. Kemudian ia menghujamkan pisau berukuran besar itu ke kaki mungil Rukia.

"AAAAARRGHH!" jeritan lagi, kali ini lebih keras. Darah bermuncratan ketika pedang tajam itu nyaris membelah dua kaki kanan Rukia.

"MMMHHH!" Ichigo terpekik dalam keterkejutannya. Namun ia tak bergerak, hanya mampu menyaksikan ketika kekasihnya menjerit pilu. Mata kecoklatannya mampu melihat ketika sang pisau mengiris tanpa ampun, membiarkan daging kemerahan terekspos dari lutut kanan yang sudah nyaris lepas itu. Itu terlalu jelas bahkan untuk halusinasi. Bau anyir darah mampu diendusnya. Artinya, ini kenyataan? Ichigo tak tahu lagi.

"Beraninya kau mengucapkan kata tolong… setelah kau membuat Hime menangis…" Tatsuki mendesis pelan. Ia tak berniat untuk segera mengirim gadis di depannya menuju kematian. Ia ingin merasakan kenikmatan dari alunan melodi di telinganya. Jeritan pilu penuh kesakitan—seperti pengakuan dosa di telinganya.

Kemudian ia memotong tali tambang yang mengikat tubuh mungil itu. Seharusnya Rukia bisa melarikan diri, berontak, atau apapun. Namun tidak ketika lagi-lagi pisau menghujam dirinya. Darah segar menodai gaun putih Rukia ketika perutnya tersobek kasar, memberi luka menganga yang mengerikan.

Gadis di atas meja itu menjerit lagi. Kesakitan luar biasa melanda tubuhnya, membuatnya mengejang tanpa henti. Tatsuki tertawa, tawa aneh yang begitu puas. Ia terus tertawa sebelum menjambak kasar rambut hitam Rukia, membawa kepala pemiliknya yang lemas itu untuk bangkit.

"Semua yang ada pada dirimu… hanya membuat Hime menangis…" ia berbisik pelan di telinga Rukia, yang sudah bersimbah peluh dan darah.

Tatsuki menyeret paksa Rukia. Ia tak mempedulikan jeritan pilu ketika Rukia merasakan kakinya yang hampir putus tergantung jatuh dari meja, menyentuh lantai penuh serpihan kaca. Kini Rukia terduduk lemas, berat tubuhnya tertahan oleh tangan kiri Tatsuki yang mencengkram keras kepalanya.

Ichigo membelalak. Kakinya bergetar ketika melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Rukia terduduk di atas meja putih tak jauh darinya. Mata keunguan gadis itu memandang nanar dirinya. Darah menodai gaun putihnya, mengucur deras dari kaki kanan yang nyaris putus. Selain itu, Ichigo mampu melihat ketika sedikit isi perutnya menyembul dari perut yang menganga.

Tatsuki berdiri di samping gadis itu, tangan kanannya masih mencengkram pisau perak penuh darah. Kali ini ia mengarahkan benda tajam itu ke arah jari-jari tangan kiri Rukia yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja.

"Jari-jari ini menyentuh Hime tanpa rasa bersalah… membuatnya menangis…" ujar Tatsuki ketika ia mengayunkan keras pisau ke tempat itu.

"AAARGH!" Rupanya gadis itu masih memiliki tenaga untuk menjerit. Darah segar mengalir, ketika empat jari tangan yang putus itu berjatuhan dengan tenang ke atas lantai, tepat meniban setangkai mawar putih yang kini ternoda titik merah.

Tatsuki tersenyum aneh ketika ia menggumam, "Telinga ini mendengar… ketika Hime menangis…"

"MMHH!" Ichigo memekik tertahan dari balik lakban hitam. Masih berdiri, ia merasa tubuhnya limbung ketika melihat telinga kanan Rukia tergolek sempurna di atas lantai penuh serpihan kaca.

Rukia tak lagi mampu menjerit. Hanya air mata yang mengalir dari dua bola keunguan yang membelalak merasakan nyeri luar biasa dari sekujur tubuhnya. Entah mengapa kesadarannya mulai menipis, ia hanya mampu memandang nanar pemuda oranye yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Tatsuki membanting sosok tak berdaya itu ke atas meja. Ia kini berjalan perlahan, dengan pisau di tangan ia mendekati Ichigo yang berdiri membatu di depannya. Kemudian tangan itu melepas paksa lakban hitam yang meuntupi bibir Ichigo.

Setelah selesai dengan Ichigo, ia kembali mengangkat pasrah tubuh mungil Rukia dengan satu tangannya. Hanya nafas tersengal tak beraturan yang terdengar dari tubuh lemah yang berantakan itu. Darah membanjiri tubuhnya di mana-mana. Gerakan kasar yang dibuat Tatsuki menyebabkan usus menyembul dari perutnya yang terburai.

"Hentikan… apa yang kau lakukan!" Ichigo menjerit histeris ketika kesadarannya kembali sempurna. Ia berusaha mendekati kekasihnya yang sudah setengah sadar itu, namun terhenti ketika teriakan Tatsuki bergema.

"JANGAN BERGERAK!" Tatsuki mengacungkan pisau tepat ke depan mata kiri Rukia. Membuat pemiliknya sedikit membelalak ketakutan.

"Tatsuki…" Ichigo menggumam, tubuhnya hanya terpisah lima langkah dari meja penuh darah yang menjadi tempat eksekusi kekasihnya. "Kenapa…?" ia bertanya lemah, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Tatsuki… sahabatnya. Rukia… kekasihnya. Orihime… astaga. Semua begitu membuat Ichigo bingung.

"Kenapa…?" Tatsuki mengulang ucapan pemuda di depannya. "Hmphh—haha… HAHAHAHAHA!" kemudian ia tertawa lagi.

Ichigo memandang ketika gadis itu tertawa histeris, ketika tubuhnya bergetar aneh—menggoyangkan kepala lemah Rukia, ketika ia mendelik penuh amarah pada mata coklatnya.

Tatsuki mencengkram Rukia, kali ini pada tengkuknya. Gadis itu hanya bergoyang pasrah ketika lengan kuat yang terlatih dengan karate itu mengangkat tubuhnya. "Kenapa katamu?" ujar Tatsuki sambil memandang Ichigo. "INI SEMUA KARENA KALIAN!" jeritnya kemudian.

"Ukhh…" Rukia mengerang ketika Tatsuki membanting tubuhnya kembali. Ia tergolek lemah, terbaring tak berdaya untuk kesekian kalinya di atas meja marmer yang sudah berubah warna.

"Kau tak tahu bukan…? Betapa Hime mencintai Ichigo…?" gumam Tatsuki—entah pada siapa.

Ia tak begitu mendengar apapun yang diucapkan Tatsuki, jelas karena sebelah telinganya teronggok tak berdosa di bawah sana.

"Sebelum akhirnya kau datang dan merebut Ichigo dari jangkauannya… membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping…" Tatsuki mengarahkan pisau tajamnya ke depan bola mata hitam keunguan milik Rukia.

Ichigo membelalak, keringat mengucur dari dahinya. "Hentikan…" gumamnya dengan suara tertahan.

"Mata ini melihat… ketika Hime menangis…" desis Tatsuki.

Hanya rintihan lemah yang terdengar ketika pisau itu secara perlahan menghujam mata kiri Rukia. Tanpa ampun mengeluarkan bola mata indah itu dari tempatnya.

"HENTIKAAANN!" Ichigo menjerit. Melupakan kedua tangannya yang terikat, ia berlari mendekat, berdiri tepat di depan Rukia. Sayangnya gadis itu tak mampu melihat jelas dengan hanya satu bola mata.

"SEMUA ITU SALAHMU!" Tatsuki berteriak histeris setelah puas membuat tubuh mungil itu lagi-lagi mengeluarkan darah.

"Ichi… go…" gumam Rukia lemah. Cairan merah pekat mengalir membasahi sebelah wajahnya, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya benda kenyal berbentuk bola yang kini tergeletak tak jauh dari telinga kirinya.

"RUKIAAAA!" Pemuda berambut oranye itu berteriak histeris. Semua ini terlalu mengerikan. Terlalu tidak nyata. Ichigo yakin ia pasti hanya bermimpi.

Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menatap nanar segalanya. Denyut jantungnya melambat seiring derasnya darah yang mengalir tanpa ampun dari banyak titik tubuhnya.

Dengan suara tercekat, ia bergumam susah payah kepada sosok yang berdiri di samping kanannya, "Ai… shiteru… Ichi… go…"

Ichigo tercekat. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. _Shock_ hebat menahan dirinya untuk keluar dari kegilaan yang kini terjadi di depan matanya. Apakah ini semua masih bagian dari mimpi?

Tiba-tiba Tatsuki mendelik marah ke arah Ichigo yang kini berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Sudah kubilang…" desisnya. Ichigo menatap ketakutan ketika ia melihat pisau penuh darah itu menuju leher kekasihnya—yang terlihat masih tersengal pelan. "Bergerak selangkah… maka aku akan menghilangkan kepala gadis ini…" gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Hentikan…" Ichigo berujar ketakutan. Ia takut semua ini adalah nyata.

Pisau itu mulai membelai kulit putih mulus dari leher kecil yang ternoda tetesan darah. Perlahan, merobek hati-hati kulit tipisnya. "Menurutmu… seperti apa rasanya melihat orang yang kau cintai pergi meninggalkanmu…?" ujar Tatsuki datar.

"Hentikan…" suara gemetar itu terdengar lagi.

Tatsuki tertawa kecil. Ia menikmati ketika merasakan Rukia tak lagi mampu melawan, sebelah bola matanya hanya mampu bergerak nanar sementara nafasnya nyaris tak lagi terdengar. "Kurasa sudah cukup kalian tertawa di atas penderitaan Hime…" desis Tatsuki.

Kemudian gadis berambut hitam cepak itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau di tangannya. Ichigo hanya membelalak ketika seperti dalam gerak lambat, pisau itu mengoyak leher kecil tanpa tenaga itu.

Darah segar bermuncratan hebat. Pisau itu tepat merobek pembuluh darah leher yang membawa darah ke otak, pembuluh darah yang jika terluka maka akan memuncratkan darah segar tanpa batas. Tanpa suara terpekik sedikit pun, sosok tak berdaya itu terus mengeluarkan cairan merah yang menari membasahi apa saja di sekitarnya.

"Hahaha…" terdengar tawa kecil dari sosok yang terus menghujamkan pisau tanpa ampun—berusaha memisahkan kepala tak berdaya dari tubuh berantakan itu.

"HENTIKAAAANN!" Ichigo menjerit frustasi tepat ketika beberapa cipratan mengenai wajah dan pakiannya. Kali ini pemuda itu sepenuhnya sadar bahwa semua ini adalah nyata.

"Haha—HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa itu menggema tanpa ampun di dalam ruangan gelap yang kini dipenuhi bau anyir.

**GLOTAK.**

Hanya bunyi itu yang terdengar ketika selingkar bola daging raksasa tergelincir jatuh dari atas meja, jatuh berdebam pelan menyentuh lantai.

Ichigo merasakan lututnya lemas. Tanpa bisa tertahan, ia jatuh terlutut—tepat di hadapan kepala kecil penuh darah yang menggelinding menyentuh kakinya.

"Rukia…" pemuda itu berbisik ketika melihat kepala kekasihnya—tanpa mata kiri dan telinga kanan—berhenti menggelinding. Mata hitam keunguan yang tersisa itu terlihat membelalak ketakutan, sementara rambut hitamnya ternoda cipratan darah segar yang masih mengalir dari lehernya yang putus.

Tatsuki memandang tanpa ekspresi. Tubuhnya hanya terpisahkan oleh meja marmer putih—dimana teronggok sesosok tubuh berantakan tanpa kepala—dari pemuda berambut oranye yang berlutut lemas. Mata hitam Tatsuki menjelajahi sofa putih di sudut ruang, menemukan sebuah ponsel hitam yang tergeletak di atasnya.

Tanpa membuang pisau di tangannya, gadis berjaket putih yang sudah berubah warna itu berjalan perlahan, meraih ponsel itu. Kemudian mata hitamnya berkilat ketika jari penuh darahnya menekan-nekan beberapa angka.

"Rukia…" bisikan itu terdengar kecil. Air mata mengalir tanpa henti dari mata kecoklatan Ichigo. Bayangan akan senyum dan sosok ceria Rukia memenuhi kepalanya.

"_Ai… shiteru… Ichi… go…" _hanya itu kata terakhir yang diucapkannya. Salam penutup sebelum maut memisahkan dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Aishiteru…" ujar Ichigo tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari kepala kecil tak bertubuh itu. Kali ini kenyataan kembali mengambang baginya. Ia bagaikan melihat bayangan Rukia tersenyum padanya, memeluknya manja, memanggil namanya merdu.

Tatsuki berjalan mendekat, tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang terdengar mengeluarkan nada sambung pelan.

**Tuut…**

"_Aishiteru_…" terdengar gumaman itu lagi. Ya, hanya itu yang ingin diucapkan Ichigo.

**Tuut…**

Tatsuki kini berlutut di belakang Ichigo. Kemudian menyentuhkan ponsel itu ke telinga kiri pemuda yang sejak tadi terlihat limbung tak menentu.

**Tuut—CKLEK.**

"_Moshi-moshi…"_ Terdengar suara kecil dari seberang sana. Suara gadis itu agak bergetar—seperti habis menangis.

"_Aishiteru_…" gumam Ichigo nanar.

"_Kuro…saki… kun…?"_

"_Aishiteru_…"

"…"

Tatsuki menyeringai aneh. Tanpa melepaskan ponsel dari telinga Ichigo, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau di tangan satunya. Mengarahkannya tepat ke belakang kepala oranye di depannya.

**JLEB.**

Tanpa jeritan, bahkan tanpa suara. Darah mengucur, mewarnai oranye dengan merah pekat yang mengalir deras. Sosok itu tak lagi merasakan ketika tusukan seterusnya menghujam kepalanya. Kesadarannya melayang entah kemana sebelum ia sempat bereaksi.

"_Ai_…_shiteru…_" hanya itu yang digumamkannya, masih memandangi satu bola mata ungu yang mendelik tak bernyawa. Setidaknya ia tak terlambat mengucapkan kata itu, bukan?

"…"

Berpegang pada kesadaran yang tinggal setipis kertas, sosok penuh darah itu berujar pelan melalui ponsel yang menempel di telinganya "_Ai_… _shi_… _te_… _ru_..."

Kemudian hening. Tatsuki melepaskan tangannya dari ponsel, membanting benda itu tepat ke lantai yang digenangi darah.

Ponsel terjatuh. Kemudian terdengar suara balasan dari speaker ponsel yang sudah tergeletak di lantai, "_Aishiteru yo_…"

Suara gadis diujung telepon terhenti. Diam.

Sedetik. Lalu terdengar lagi balasan lanjutan, _"Aishiteru yo… Kurosaki-kun…"_

Tubuh pemuda bersimbah darah itu jatuh berdebam ke depan. Dengan tepat, kepalanya yang sudah menganga penuh luka itu tergeletak bersebelahan dengan kepala kecil tanpa sebelah mata dan telinga yang sudah dingin.

Tatsuki tersenyum puas. Ia membanting benda perak penuh cairan pekat di tangannya. Kemudian mata hitamnya menatap benda mungil menyala yang tergeletak di atas genangan darah. Sejulur tangan lalu mengambil lembut ponsel itu.

Kemudian terdengar bisikan lembut menggema di ruangan, "_Aishiteru_… Hime…"

Hubungan telepon terputus. Kemudian terdengar gelak tawa yang menggema di antara ruangan gelap berbau anyir itu. Tawa puas itu berlangsung beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya hening.

"Dengan ini… tak ada lagi yang membuatmu menangis. Selamanya…" lalu bisikan kecil itu mengakhiri segalanya.

**.**

**#**

_**.**_

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Keterangan:**

*) _**Kampai**_**!**: _Cheers_! (Ungkapan 'bersulang' dalam bahasa jepang)

**) _**Sankyu**_: _Thank you_—terima kasih.

**.**

_No more comment from me_.

**R E V I E W ?**

**.**

_**~ KAGEHIME-FARIA – JULY 2009 ~**_


End file.
